<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detrimental by DesiredPerfection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607155">Detrimental</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredPerfection/pseuds/DesiredPerfection'>DesiredPerfection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredPerfection/pseuds/DesiredPerfection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t matter how much Nines hated it as long as Gavin was able to keep the act up, or that’s what Gavin had thought for the longest time. </p><p>Nines has had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detrimental</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old draft from 2018/2019? I polished it but a bit shitty aaa D:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So that’s it? It’s <em>over</em>?”</p><p>Gavin didn’t believe the words that had escaped his lips, he couldn’t believe how badly he had fucked up. He’s begging; begging Nines not to go, not to leave him right now. He needs him; needs him more than anybody else in the world and yet he’s treated Nines like absolute shit, as if he didn’t give a damn about him and he’s aware of how badly he fucked up, but they can make up, right? They can talk things out, negotiate and make things work, can’t they?</p><p>The detective should have seen it coming from miles away, his behavior had been inexcusable from the very beginning.</p><p>It was unfair to Nines from the start. He deserved much better; better than the treatment he had received from Gavin throughout the course of their relationship.</p><p>The constant hostility in order to hide their relationship from others, pushing Nines around, making fun of him to their other fellow co-workers, never once had he ever considered that the android would grow tired of the detective’s behavior.</p><p>All of this was in order to keep up his facade, the man who despised androids with all his being.</p><p>It didn’t matter how much Nines hated it as long as Gavin was able to keep the act up, or that’s what Gavin had thought for the longest time. </p><p>Nines has had <em>enough</em>.</p><p>Especially after yesterday. </p><p>“You fucking disgust me,” he spat into the android’s face, watching him flinch back, his LED circling a vibrant red, signalling distress and yet the detective only continued, proceeding to slam the android up against the wall. “You hear me? You’re just a useless plastic piece of shit.”</p><p>Nines had realized then that Gavin had only cared; <em>cared</em> about himself.</p><p>How Nines felt didn’t <em>matter</em>.</p><p>Not. At. All.</p><p>“After what had occurred yesterday, I’ve taken the nature of our relationship into consideration. This has not been healthy for either of us, Detective Reed,” Nines explains, not bothering to spare a glance towards the man, this pained him as well but he knew this was better, that he must end the relationship before it gets even worse.</p><p>The android didn’t want things to end like this by a long shot, but he was emotionally exhausted from this abusive behavior that the detective showed towards him, knowing that it couldn’t possibly be something that he could deal with forever. He doesn’t want to be hidden, to be a secret, to be subjected to Gavin’s abusive behavior in order to keep his “tough” act up, in order to hide their relationship.  He was tired of the physical abuse, the insults, and then when the detective would clutch him closely at night, telling the android how much he loves him, he knew that he would reach his limit sooner or later, and it just so happened that the limit had been hit yesterday.</p><p>He couldn’t handle being treated like <em>this</em> anymore.</p><p>Nines <em>knew</em> from the very beginning that this would have never worked out. </p><p>He doesn’t want the detective to cry, he doesn’t want him in pain despite how Gavin has treated him towards the entirety of their relationship. However, he never quite understood why Gavin felt that he needed to keep up the act, all it had done was further damage their relationship and even as much as the detective cries for Nines to not leave, to talk things out, Nines doesn’t wish to do that, he doesn’t wish to let himself be persuaded by empty words.</p><p>He hears a sniffle behind his back and that voice, begging and pleading for him not to leave, the detective mumbling softly that he’ll stop treating Nines as he does, that he’ll treat Nines better.</p><p><em>‘If you knew it was wrong in the first place, that it could damage our relationship to an irreparable extent, then why did you treat me like that?’</em> Nines thought.</p><p>Nines knows that if he even spares a glance at Gavin, that his resolve would crumble, that he wouldn’t be able to leave. The android can’t, he can’t look the detective in the face, so he shifts his gaze towards the floor as he reaches a hand out to grasp the door handle, hesitating on whether to <em>leave</em> or not.</p><p>“If you leave, things won’t be the same. We can still work this out, Nines-” </p><p>The android shifts, and a substance drips onto the floor, Nines is <em> crying</em>. He doesn’t <em> want </em> to <em> leave</em>, but he knows he <em> has </em>to.</p><p>His hand freezes and he wonders if he’s making the right decision, however he knows better than to stay here and be manipulated again. He <em>knows</em> better than this.</p><p>The door slams shut and Gavin’s left in his own solitude, crying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>